


End Of A Time

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, They have a misunderstanding, and it ends badly, read the warnings inside!!, very very badly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Misunderstandings can cause problems. Normally small, easily explained ones.This wasn't one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Since you like angsty Magnus can you do another malec fight but more Magnus angst?" 
> 
> I'm not the biggest fan of this one, tbh.  
> I've tried to rewrite it a few times, but this is what I've got. 
> 
> Warnings!: Implied Rape, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions
> 
> READ THE WARNINGS, BABES!  
> I don’t want any of you getting triggered because of this. <3

He cursed himself for drinking so much, but he had gotten distracted talking to Maia about her life. He doesn’t normally drink tequila, it gets him more drunk than normal so he tried to steer clear of it since he had gotten together with Alexander.

Well.

At least since he met Alexander, he never wanted to take the chance of blacking out and hooking up with someone.  

He wasn’t sure what he doing, leaning against the rock wall behind Hunter’s Moon. He wasn’t sure how long he had been there either.

“Magnus?”

He didn’t react, blinking slowly from where he was resting his head against the trash can. The familiar figure of Maia knelt down in front of him, her concerned eyes flashing green as she took in the damage.

She brushed the blood soaked hair away from his forehead and winced at the cut.

“Can you hear me?” She asked.

Magnus let out a small noise, clenching his jaw and he nodded slightly.  
“I’m okay…” He mumbled. “Jus’ gimme a minute…” His voice was thick and weak.

“I should call someone,”

“N-no!” He pushed himself up and the world spun. “It’s fine, I’m fine. I-I fell.”

She looked extremely doubtful, but he waved his hand and wiggled his painted nail at her.

“Trust me dear,” He looked up at her. “I am perfect okay.” He was breathless by the time he finished, forcing himself to stand up. He ignored the strong wave of dizziness that overcame him and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“I simply fell,” He tried to even out his breathing.

She nodded, frowning.

“At least let me clean that cut, it’s pretty gnarly looking.” Maia gave him a small smile, looking relieved when he accepted.

Magnus was glad she didn’t push the issue, but he could tell she wanted to. She gave him a bottle of water and a small “I’m here if you need to talk.” before he left. He summoned a portal, but his mind was racing too much and he accidentally ended up outside his door rather than inside.

Magnus’ knees buckled and he leaned against the wall, his teeth grinded together.

_It’s okay, relax. You’re home now._

He opened the door, plastering a fake smile on his face and repeated in his mind that this night  _never_  happened.

“Hello, Alexander.” He let his voice steady, putting masks on and meeting Alec’s eyes when he walked in.

“Hey, babe.” Alec grinned at him, standing up and kissing Magnus’ cheek, missing the small, barely noticeable flinch.  “It’s kind of late.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist.

He froze for a second, his eyes going a little wide before he gave off a large smile. “I lost track of the time, I was having a conversation with Maia.”  Magnus wiggled out of his arms, feeling terrible that he felt sick anytime they were touching.

Alec laughed slightly, looking a bit confused about why he had pulled away.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Magnus patted his chest fondly as he walked by Alec.

“Okay, babe.”

Magnus walked quickly through the bedroom, trying not to look into the mirror.  He stripped the jewelry off his body slowly.

It was like the second the door closed behind him, he lost all motivation. It felt like it was taking all his energy just to do that, but he could feel the pain burning in his stomach and thighs, He grabbed a bag out from under the sink and shoved all of his clothes in them shakily, ignoring the fact that he loved that shirt and the shoes were a gift from Cat, and sent it away. He didn’t think of where, just somewhere far, far away.

Magnus focused on the hot water pouring over his skin and tried not to cry, because he was him. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn for fucks sake!

Stuff like this shouldn’t happen to him. He should have been able to get away, to fight or something.

He choked on a sob and leaned forward against the shower wall, biting into his lip hard enough to make it bleed. He turned the water on harder, making the noise increase until he couldn’t hear himself crying.

—–

It took over an hour of rubbing his skin raw, small red patches over his body from where he had got distracted and just kept scrubbing. And his skin burned.

He didn’t feel better. All he wanted to do was sleep, curl up under his covers and sleep for days.

Unfortunately he had forgotten that Alexander was still here.

“Magnus?”

He froze in the doorway of the bedroom, staring into the living room where Alec was sitting on the couch, paperwork from the Institute in front of him.

“I…” Magnus felt like a deer in headlights. “I forgot you were here.” He said quietly. “It seems I lost track of time again. Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly at him, his body twitching towards the bar for a drink, but the smell of liquor filled his nose and he held back a gag.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm?” He turned around to face Alec, who was standing behind him.

“Of course, I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.” Alec nodded, reaching out and stroking his cheek. It was comforting, there wasn’t anything sexual or even romantic about it, and Magnus felt himself relax slightly. He knew he was staring at Alec with a small smile, but it quickly disappeared as he noticed Alec’s eyes roaming down his neck and the way his smile faltered.

“What’s on your neck?”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What?” He almost felt like he’d been slapped when Alec removed his hand, letting it fall to his side as he stared accusingly at him

“I may be new to relationships and all this,” He motioned between them. “But I know a hickie when I see one.” He said almost coldly, the unmissable hurt in his voice made Magnus’ heart hit the floor.

He reached up slowly, rubbing his fingers across his neck until he reached the spot that was tender, red and raw. It hurt to touch, but he vaguely remembered it happening through his drugged and tipsy induced memory. It felt like cold water had been poured on him and he couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“I-it’s not…” Magnus’ throat wasn’t working. What could he say? He should have been able to stop it, but he didn’t. That was his fault. He couldn’t just tell him that’s not what happened because it is.

“I can’t believe this…” Alec stepped back, tears burning against his eyes and he was shaking his head.

“Alexna-”

“No! Don’t,” Alec put his hand out as he grabbed his coat and gathered up the papers he’d been working on. “I should have listened to them.” He turned back to Magnus, who was still staring at him with a hurt and regretful expression. “Everyone warned me against getting into this. Warned me about you!” Magnus flinched. “And they were right.”

“Al-”

“I’m done. Okay? I can’t believe this,” Alec finished in a whisper, looking down. “After everything I did for you!? You go out and do this?”

“I didn’t.”  
“Obviously you did, Magnus. Denying everything it’s going to change the fact you cheated on me.”

He was right.

The  _details_  about the situation don’t matter, because regardless it was still cheating.

Alec stared at him like he wanted him to say something, but he didn’t speak. There wasn’t left to say.

“Goodbye, Magnus.”

He barely heard the bottles behind him shatter when the door slammed shut, or the liquid that soaked into the floor and his feet.

—–

There had to be something wrong with him. Magnus had decided that a few hours, days maybe, after Alexander left, while drinking another bottle of whiskey.

The taste of any alcohol was making him want to be sick, but not being drunk made him want to die.

So alcohol it was.

He hadn’t bothered cleaning the bar, the floor was dry by now and the glass was everywhere, but he was so drunk he didn’t notice the pieces digging into his legs and feet.

Magnus also realized he couldn’t find his phone, he had looked everywhere, but didn’t have the energy to actually summon it. He didn’t have the energy because he couldn’t sleep, anytime he close his eyes that night flashed in front of him over and over and over.

—–

He was pretty sure this was Alec’s shirt, he didn’t own any plain black shirts like this, but he was comfortable being curled against the corner of the room in his ex’s shirt.

Sounds pathetic.

Magnus closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. It was cold. He hated the cold.

—–

He was pretty sure someone should have noticed that he hadn’t left his house in a while, but found himself not surprised that no one cared enough to check on him.

He found his phone. There was just a bunch of angry texts and voicemails from people. Magnus had decided that the voicemails were worse, because you couldn’t ignore who was talking that way, as he clicked replay on one of them. Letting the infurried voice fill the empty room.

——

It was two weeks later when he woke up in a pile of glass, alcohol and blood. It took him 15 minutes to get up and another 5 to get to the bathroom, where he passed out again, digging the glass shards deeper into his arms and legs.

He dug them out when he woke up, the wounds were red and he pressed on them when he was drunk enough to not remember why he shouldn’t do that.

Blood always soaked through the bandages and he found it hard to let them heal, peeling off the scabs and letting them open again. He wanted it to still hurt, but these weren’t his fault.

He wasn’t self harming.

These were because of a fall. ‘He didn’t do them on purpose’ he promised himself every time he pressed on one of them hard enough to make bruises.

—–

The scabs healed though and he felt numb.

Magnus could feel the hands grabbing him constantly and the warmth of Alec’s shirt had faded, now only smelling of alcohol. His skin was still red because he took showers every other hour, or when he woke up.

He needed something to make it stop. And alcohol wasn’t working anymore.

—-

Magnus wasn’t sure how long the razor blade had been in there, and honestly in his state of mind, he didn’t care if it had rust on it, he was getting the blades out. There was something sudden and urgent pumping through his veins and he  _needed_  this.

He did.

Really.

At least that’s what he told himself when he pressed the blade into his hip, ripping into the skin that the other man had touched. And kept going until any of the skin of his thighs that had been touched were stained red.

And then cried and cried.

And then took a long, burning shower.

—–

He wasn’t really sure how long it had been, but his phone had died and he wanted to go with it. He’d gotten less than 30 hours of sleep since Alec left and his throat hurt from waking up each time in tears.

His thighs hurt, his head hurt and his heart ached.

But he had gotten himself into this.

Magnus didn’t blame Alec for leaving him, he deserved it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t heard the things people had said about him in the beginning of the relationship, telling Alec that he wouldn’t stay long, he’d cheat or just leave.

He had vowed he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to.

But he did. All those people who had blown up his phone before it had died hadn’t been wrong.

—–

It felt like it had been years since Magnus had went outside, but he couldn’t bring himself to get off the ground in the middle of the living room, an empty bottle of whatever drink he had grabbed next to him and a chared couch.

He didn’t actually remember burning the couch, but it was there. Sunlight streamed in over him and he just laid there taking it in, wondering if he didn’t move, maybe he would just…Not wake up.

But he did a few hours later with a cry and the rug under him sizzled, his throat tightened and he curled into his side sobbing, slamming his fisted hand into his thigh until it was soaking red, almost like he was trying to hit the ghost of hands touching him.

Then he stopped, sucking in small, quick breaths that made his chest hurt.

—–

Magnus woke up briefly to voices and realized quickly he wasn’t at the loft anymore.

He didn’t have any idea where he was.

_“How could you do this to him!?”_

He felt him he knew that voice, but was too tired to figure it out.

—-

_“He’ll be okay, a lot of damage, physically and mentally, but he should make a full recovery in the end.”_

—–

_“I…I wish I could take it all back, I should have talked to you…”_

—–

_“You’d better wake up, I swear I’ll bring you back just to kill you again if you die on me, Magnus.”_

—–

_“Please wake up,”_

**_He didn’t really want to. He couldn’t remember why he didn’t want to wake up, but he didn’t._ **

——

A week after Catarina got back from her two month trip to Italy and broke down her best friend’s door to find him almost dead on the floor in the living room, he finally woke up.

She wanted to slap him silly for doing that, but she hugged him anyway, gently.

“C-cat?”

She hummed against his shoulder, pulling back and looking down at the worn down version of her friend, fighting back the tears she wanted to cry.

“It’s great you’ve decided to join the land of the living,” She teased, rubbing his arm, grabbing him a glass of water. She could see the look in his eyes when he realized where he was. 

She wished she could tell him she didn’t know what happened, but that would be a lie. 

“You know…Don’t you?”

She raised an eyebrow at him and frowned. “Of course I do, unlike your naive “ex”, I knew you wouldn’t do that. I know you, Magnus. You would never cheat on someone.”

He let out a small, bitter laugh.

“And yet I did, dear.” His voice sounded weird and rough.

“That wasn’t cheating because it wasn’t consensual.”

He held back an eye roll and ached for a drink. “Details are details, Cat.”

Catarina froze for a second before crossing her arms. “I know you won’t believe me, you’re too stubborn for that.” She paused. “But  _rape_ doesn’t count as cheating.”

He froze. It was almost like the word itself triggered something, something he didn’t want to think about. He started shaking his head and pushing himself up, saying simply that he had to go home, he had things to do.

“What things? No one has seen you for weeks!”

He couldn’t come up with a response, avoiding her hands and ducking under her arm, only to run into the one person he wanted, and feared, running into.

Alec stared at him, but it only lasted a second because Magnus’ legs gave out and he collapsed. Alec grabbed him quickly and helped him back onto the bed, ignoring the look he was getting.

“What’re you doing here?” Magnus asked quietly.

“We need to talk,”

“Is now really the time for this?” Catarina asked, stepping in front and crossing her arms at Alec.

“Yeah, I think it is. Since not only did you keep parts of this a secret from the doctors, but you kept it from us.” She simply looked at him with an unimpressed stare.

“It’s okay, Cat.”

She didn’t seem to agree with him, but stepped outside anyway, leaving an awkward silence behind her.

“What happened?”

Magnus almost didn’t hear him, but he turned to look at him anyway.

“When?”

Alec huffed slightly and leaned against the side of the bed, biting his lip.

“That night,”

“I thought we had already figured that out. I cheated, you broke up with me and left. That’s the end of it.” Magnus was trying really hard to keep his emotions in check, but the tears were burning behind his eyes.

“Is it really? Because from what I just heard her say, that’s not what happened.”

Magnus stared at him for a minute and felt like he stopped breathing.

“I want to go home.”

“Magnus,”

He looked over at Alec, clenching his jaw. “I don’t want to talk about this, okay?”

Expect he did want to talk about it, he needed to talk about it, and he knew that Alec knew that.

Neither of them spoke for almost an hour, just sitting there until he found himself opening his mouth and admitting what happened.

From the drinking to the realization that someone put something in one of the many drinks he had had, to the actual rape to the aftermath.

He admitted he couldn’t really remember much from the past few weeks, it all blurred together after a while.

He hated the guilty, tearful look in Alec’s hazel eyes and he wished he could make it go away.

“Oh, angel…” Alec muttered, leaning back in his chair and covered his face.

“I’m sorry, I did-”

“You don’t have to apologize. None of that’s your fault.”

Magnus smiled lovingly at him.

“That’s not true, darling.”

“It is. You’re not the one who put something in your drink, you’re not the one who sexually assaulted someone. That’s not your fault. None of this is.”

He wasn’t really sure how to respond to that.

“I can leave, if you want me to. I get it…If you don’t want me here.”

Magnus shook his head.

“Please don’t leave,” His face was damp with tears, but he could still feel them dripping off his chin. “Please don’t leave me again…”

Alec’s face crumbled and he choked on a sob, leaning forward and grabbing Magnus’ hand, burying his face into the covers next to him as he cried. Magnus simply squeezed the hand.

“I swear, I’m going to convince you this wasn’t your fault, even if it takes the rest of my life.”

Magnus’ arms were shaking, but he still reached over and stroked his hair gently, wanting to cry more because he thought he would never be able to do that again.

“Darling, you can’t convince me of something that isn’t true.”

“I will, because it is.” Alec looked up at him with puffy and red eyes. “I will if it takes forever.”

“You don’t have forever,” Magnus’ voice broke at the end.

“I mean it.” Alec kissed his knuckles gently. “I’ll live forever if that’s what it takes to convince you none of this was your fault.”

“Alec…”

“I mean, I’d live forever with you anyway, but I’d spend it all convincing you of that.”

Magnus stared at him tearfully, looking down at their hands.

“Can we start over?” He started.

“Yeah,” Alec still looked heartbroken over the events that had happened, but he looked happier to be near him again.

“It’s going to take a while…I’d not…I’m not the person I was a few months ago…And I understand if you don’t want to deal with that…I mean I have constant nightmares a-and a drinking problem an-” He paused, swallowing nervously and looking down at his thighs that he knows are covered in scars.

“I know,” He looked over at Alec, who had followed his gaze. “And none of that changes how much I still love you.”

Magnus blinked tearfully at him. “You know I can’t…say it back yet, right? Not anymore…”

Alec nodded. “It’s okay. We’ll take it slow, however slow you need.


	2. The Thoughts Inside Our Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested from an amazing anon who wanted to see a bit more of Alec’s thoughts on everything that happened in the last chapter, so that’s what this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> Okay, so I’ve had a few different people ask me on here and on AO3 to write more for my latest story (End Of A Time-Name on AO3)
> 
> I’ve decided that I will, when I have time, write add ons for it. Some people wanted to see the conversation between Magnus and Alex where he tells him what happened, another wanted a sequel.
> 
> I’ll write both, but I also have a lot of prompts in front of those to write, but I will continue it when I have time.

Magnus had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Alec had, reluctantly, left him under the care of Catarina, who he was forever in debt to.

The same thoughts kept going through his head, the main one was that...Magnus almost died.

And it was his fault. 

Alec was sitting on his bed, playing with a scarf Magnus had left here almost three months back during one of their secret “make out” sessions. At least that’s what Izzy called them whenever she use to tease him about it, but in reality they normally just talked and cuddled, not saying they didn’t make out something, they did that. 

He held the fabric up to his face, clutching it like he wish he was fought for the relationship. 

“Alec?”

He looked up, not even trying to find the fact he was crying. Isabelle walked in, closing the door behind her and jumping onto the bed with him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong, big brother?”

He shook his head.. She frowned, grabbing one of his hands and pulling him over to her. 

“You know he’s going to be okay, right?”

Alec let out a small, unamused huff. “Yeah, it what, 20, 30 years from now?”

She looked confused. 

“Something happened, Iz...To him...That night.” He looked up at her, trying to mentally tell her without saying it out loud. He knew better than anyone that she wouldn’t tell anyone about this. 

She gasped, covering her mouth. “Oh angel…” 

“I fucked up,” He laid his head in her lap, pulling the scarf up to his face again. 

“You couldn’t have known.”

“I could have though! I could have stayed and talked to him, to convince him that he didn’t cheat.” His voice broke and he turned away from her, mentally giving her an apology for crying all over her favorite pair of jeans. He could feel her long nails run through his hair comfortingly. 

“You didn’t see him, Iz...The damage and…” He sucked in a breath. “Fuck, he had so many cuts...He could have bled to death…” 

Her hand froze and he reached up, grabbing her wrist and rubbing over the small scars that covered the end of her wrist. 

“I forgot how painful that is…” He whispered and she let out a small sob. Alec pushed himself up and hugged her, clenching his fists behind her back as he tried to control the raging emotions he was feeling. 

“I’m so sorry, Alec.” Isabelle mumbled against his shirt. 

“It’s not your fault, just…” She looked up at him. Her mascara was smudged and her lipstick was printed on his shirt. “Just promise, I know you already have...Just…”

“I promise.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ll always come to you if I feel like that again.”

“I just want to be there for him…”

Isabelle nodded. “Are you guys...Back together?” She looked like she appreciated the subject change.

“Yeah, we’re gonna take it slow, very slow...But he blames himself so badly and...I hate it. I wish I could undo the past few months,” He paused, running his hand through her hair. “I wanted to go to the loft so many times...And I did, once, but I couldn’t bring myself to knock.” His voice broke off at the end. 

“He could have been...doing anything a-and I was right there,” 

She tightened her grip on him. “There’s nothing any of us can do now, big brother. We just have to try and help him now.”

He nodded. “I love him so much..”

“I know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a Lightwood siblings one-shot where Alec patches up an injured Isabelle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I mean this was sent in after the add on to “End Of A Time” so I’m kinda gonna make it an add on/flash back if that’s okay.   
> Just send another ask if you want something different and I’ll write it instead. (Like I’ll write it first, before the next prompt).  
> Isabelle’s 16 in this, so Alec’s 18 (he’s two years older than her)

She was sure that her mother hadn’t meant it, but it didn’t change how badly it hurt with every insult her mother would spit at her during her visits.

It seemed as the years past that she couldn’t do anything to please her mother, no matter how hard she tried.

Isabelle wasn’t sure when the first time she self harmed was, it wasn’t on purpose though, she knew that, but the short relief she had felt when the small blade cut against her skin was something she had quickly become drawn to.

It wasn’t something she was particularly proud of, but over the past three years it was an outlet she didn’t want to lose.

Her arms burned against her sleeves, but she felt like she deserved it, deep down.

_Knock knock_

Isabelle flinched, sitting up on her bed and wiping away the drying tears.

“Come in.” She said, watching wordlessly as her older brother walked into the room, giving her a worried look. She tucked her arms closer to her stomach.

“Hey,” He climbed onto the bed in front of her.

“Hello, big brother.” She said softly, giving him a small smile.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s wrong.” Alec said.

“It doesn’t seem like it. I’m tired of trying to make her proud,” Her voice cracked. “I can’t do anything right for her…” She ended with a small gesture towards her door.

Alec paused, staring with a frown and scrunched eyebrows at her arm. “What happened to your arm?”

“Hm…” Isabelle looked over at him and froze, glancing down at the dark fabric that was soaked with small lines of blood. “Uh…”

He reached his hand out and she jerked away slightly.

While she had been worried about her parents reaction to her problem, she’s more worried about her _brother’s_ reaction.

“I injured my arm during training. It’s nothing.”

Alec frowned, his hand still raised in front of him.

“Iz…”

She recognized the look in his eyes and knew that he wasn’t going to give up.

“Alec, please don’t…”

He looked down at her arm with a look of disdain. Isabelle’s eyes filled with tears and she let out a small, shaky breath.

“I’m s-sorry…”

She whispered, letting her arm relax and holding it slightly out towards him. Alec blinked slowly before grabbing her wrist gently, pulling up the sleeve with care. The soft fabric peeled away from her skin, blood staining the skin.

He stared down at her arm with a sad look, giving her wrist a small, comforting squeeze before he got up and walked into her bathroom. She didn’t move from the bed, picking nervously at the blanket until he came back holding a small medkit.

“You don’t have to do that...It’ll heal.” Isabelle said softly, but she didn’t stop her brother from grabbing her arm.

Alec hummed slightly, but grabbed a damp washcloth and started cleaning the blood off. His eyes were glazed over with tears, but he wasn’t letting them fall, focusing completely on trying to bandage the wounds on her arm.

Neither of them said anything, the only sound was the ticking of her clock and the occasional chatting group that would pass by her door. She felt tired, watching as he put pure white bandages over the wounds, his hands were steady, but his breathing wasn’t.

“Please don’t tell mom…”

“I won’t.” He said firmly, looking up at her after he put the first aid kit on the floor. “But you can’t do this, this isn’t healthy.”

Isabelle shook her head slightly.

“I’ve got it under control, it’s not that…”

“Iz, please. Y-You can’t do…” Alec’s voice broke and he looked away, his leg was bouncing against the floor in a nervous habit. She covered her mouth and hushed a sob, her shoulders shaking.

“I’m sorry.”

Alec leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, petting her hair.

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m not mad at you, just…” He paused, letting out a short breath. “Just please don’t do this. Come talk to me or someone, this can’t continue though. You’re going to end up seriously hurting yourself...or dying.”

“There’s always chance we’re going to die, it’s part of the job.”

“This isn’t part of the job, Iz.”

She rested her head against his shoulder and didn’t respond, she knew he was right.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked a few minutes later, her eyes were closed and she was stuggling to stay awake.

“Yeah, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Isabelle gave a small nod, gripping his shirt rightly.

“I’ll try and come to you if I feel like this...I can’t promise...I…” She felt him nod.

“It’s okay, just try.” Alec whispered. “You’re gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got like...four or five more add ons that people have requested for this, so it's going to be a little random, but yeah. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know if you did, even if it's just a heart or a good job!! It means the world to me!! <3


End file.
